Aircraft that are propelled by gas turbine engines, such as modern commercial and military aircraft, may include a full authority digital engine control (FADEC) that is designed to control various aspects of the gas turbine engine based on current operating conditions. The FADEC may include one or more engine model and a plurality of base points corresponding to various operating conditions of the gas turbine engine. The FADEC may receive data from one or more sensors of the gas turbine engine, may determine how to control the gas turbine engine by comparing the received data to the plurality of base points, and may control the gas turbine engine accordingly.